gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mike Chang
Mike Chang ist ein Mitglied des Glee Clubs und der Football-Mannschaft. Mike war, neben Matt Rutherford und Noah Puckerman, einer der drei Football-Spieler, die dem Glee Club, in der Episode Kinder der Lüge, nach dem Sieg in ihrem ersten Footballspiel, beitraten. Er ist auch als "Other Asian" bekannt, und gilt als New Directions bester Tänzer. Mike ist seit der zweiten Staffel offiziell mit Tina Cohen-Chang zusammen. In der zweiten Staffel hat er ebenfalls eine größere Rolle und eine zusätzliche Charakter-Entwicklung. Mike wird von [[Harry Shum Jr.|'Harry Shum Jr.']] dargestellt Biografie 'Staffel Eins' In dieser Staffel war kaum etwas über Mike Chang bekannt. Obwohl er ein Mitglied des Football-Teams ist, erschien er erst in der Folge Kinder der Lüge, in der Kurt Hummel der Football-Mannschaft beigetreten ist. Kurt ist, anders als erwartet, ein großartiger Kicker und wird in das Team aufgenommen, ihm und dem Tanz Training ist auch ihr erster Sieg zu verdanken. Nach dem Spiel, findet Mike Chang, dass er es genossen hat zu performen und zu tanzen und beschließt, der Gruppe beizutreten, obwohl es einem "Sozialen Selbstmord" gleichkommt. In Angeregte Organismen und Spielverderberspiele stellt sich heraus, dass Mike ein spektakulärer Tänzer ist und in der Lage ist, sich selbständig passend zu den Songs zu bewegen und er beherrscht komplizierte Breakdance Moves. Mike Chang, Puck, Matt und Finn Hudson werden in Remix von ihrem Coach dazu gezwungen, sich zwischen Football und Glee zu entscheiden. Zu einer sehr großen Überraschung vom Glee Club entscheiden sich Matt, Mike und Puck für Glee und opfern ihrem Platz in der Football-Mannschaft. Coach Tanaka überdenkt jedoch die ganze Angelegenheit und erlaubt den Jungs zurück ins Team zu kommen, nachdem Finn Ken mitteilte, dass er sich nicht zwingen kann, sich zwischen Glee Club und Football zu entscheiden. In Balladen ist er in dem selben Team wie Tina und bekommt von Sue dem Nicknamen "Other Asian", dass scheint ihm jedoch wenig zu gefallen. In Wer ist im Bilde? führt Mike eine Reihe von tänzerischer Akrobatik auf den Matratzen aus, als der Glee Club einen Werbespot für eine Matrantzen Firma drehte. thumb|175px|"It's gonna be choppy"In Alles steht auf dem Spiel, wird dem Glee Club klar, dass Sue ihre Setlist durchsickern lassen hat, darauf hin sind sie zwar verzweifelt, jedoch kommt Finn und retet sie. Mike,Matt,Santana und Brittany erstellen eine neue Choreography. Mike bemerkte vorher jedoch noch : "It's gonna be choppy", dass heißt soviel wie "Es wird etwas holprig", weil sie nur knapp eine Stunde hatten. Später singt und tanzt er im Hintergrund bei "You Can't Always Get What You Want" und "My Life Would Suck Without You". thumb|left|174px|Gives You HellIn [[Hallo Hölle!|'Hallo Hölle! '''ist]] Mike in mehreren Gesangs Proben zu sehen. Er tanzt später mit Rachel zu dem Song "Gives You Hell" und singt im Hintergrund zu dem Song "Hello Goodbye". In [[The Power of Madonna|'The Power of Madonna']] schaut er sich zusammen mit den andeen Glee Jungs, die Performance der Mädchen zu dem Song "Express Yourself" an. Später sing er im Hintergrund zu den Songs "What It Feels Like For a Girl" und "Like A Prayer". In 'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg' gehen die New Directions Mitglieder in eine Rollschuhbahn, weil das Auditorium belegt ist. Später unterstützt er Mercedes bei dem Song Beautiful und singt auch bei Home im Hintergrund mit. In 'Der Traum macht die Musik tanzt Mike zu Safety Dance, später tanz er zusammen mit Tina zu Dream a Little Dream. In '''Viel Theater! schaut er sich begeistert die Performance zu Bad Romance an. Er singt bei Shout It Out Loud und Beth im Hintergrund mit und verteidigt zusammen mit dem Rest der New Directions, am Ende der Episode, Kurt gegen David Karofsky und Azimio. thumb|Mike bei [[To Sir, With Love]]In Triumph oder Trauer? 'erfahren die New Directions, dass Sue eine der Jury Mitglieder bei den Regionals sein wird und machen sich darüber Sorgen auf dem letzten Platz zu landen. Er performt später, mit den New Directions, zu Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' und Don't Stop Believin'. Am Ende der Episode begleitet er, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist, naher kehren sie zu den Regionals zurück nur, um zu erfahren, dass sie Letzte geworden sind. Bei To Sir, With Love, erzählt er, dass er vor dem Glee Clubs, sich davor gefürchtet hat außerhalb seines Zimmers zu tanzen. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und er feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei Over the Rainbow zuhören. 'Staffel Zwei thumb|220px|Mike erzählt Rachel über die asiatische Gemeinde.In Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten ist zusehen, dass er zusammen mit Tina in einem Sommer-Camp für asiatische Kinder gearbeitet hat. Sie unterrichteten Kunst und Musik zusammen. Er und Tina fanden sich schon immer anziehend und kamen dort schließlich zusammen. Als Tina Artie abserviert nennt sie ihn einen "schlechten Freund", da diese in den Sommerferien nichts mit ihr unternehmen wollte, das bekommt Jacob, der Blogger mit und fragt Tina und Mike, ob es stimme, dass sie nun zusammen seien. Sie antworten, dass es rassistisch sei, anzunehmen, dass sie zusammen sind, nur weil sie beiden Asiaten sind, und gehen weg und da kann man sehen wie ihre Hände zusammenfinden. Später hilft er Finn, Artie und Puck beim Vorsingen von Sam. Sam singt'' Billionaire. Alle sind von Sam beeindruckt und hoffen, dass er doch zu den New Directions stoßen wird. Später erzählen Tina und Mike Will, dass Rachel Sunshine los werden wollte, sie diese in ein Crack House geschickt, Tina und Mike erklären ihr, dass die asiatische Gemeinschaft stark ist und ihre Freunde in dieser Gemeinschaft haben die beiden über Rachels Tat informiert. Sie sagen, dass Rachel dies wieder hinbiegen soll. In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] geht Mike immer noch mit Tina aus. Artie ist gar nicht begeistert davon und nennt sie beiden die "Asian Fusion." Die beiden sitzen nebeneinander in der Glee Club Probe als Carl zu besucht ist. Als die beiden heraus finden, dass sie keinen Zahnbelag haben, geben sie sich einen "Asian Kuss." Tina und Mike sind in der Fantasie von Brittany zu ''Me Against the Music in Hintergrund zu sehen. Es ist nicht klar ob er auch bei der Fantasie Artie zu Stronger dabei ist, wie der rest des Football Teams. Er ist entsetzt als Kurt Mr. Shue anbrüllt und ihn als verklemmt bezeichnet. Er wusste nicht ob er lachen sollte, weil dies eigentlich nicht lustig war. Als Rachel mit dem Outfit von'' ...Baby One More Time'' starrt er sie die ganze Zeit, obwohl er neben Tina sitzt. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] vermittelte er Kurt sein beileid, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, da sein Vater im Krankenhaus liegt wegen eines Herzinfakt. Er tanzt mit den anderen zu Only the Good Die Young. Später ist er noch im Hintergrund bei der Performance von One of Us. In [[Duette|'Duette']] bekommt Mike das erstemal ein Solo wo er auch mal singt und nicht nur tanzt. Er singt zusammen mit Tina den Song Sing!. Bei dem Song wird nicht wirklich gesungen, sondern mehr gesprochen. Er meint, dass er kein guter Sänger ist, aber zieht er trotzdem durch. Der Gewinner des Duett-Wettkampf bekommt ein Gratis Essen im Breadstix aber möchte lieber zum Dim Sim seiner Mutter. In''' The Rocky Horror Glee Show übernimmt er erst den Part vom Frank-N-Furter, da er seine Stimme gefunden hat. Jedoch sind seine Eltern dagegen, dass er den Frank-N-Furter darstellt, da es sich um einen Transvestiten handelt. Später als Carl den Song [[What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?|''What Ever Happened to Saturday Night?]] singt, tanzt er mal wieder dazu, sowie der Rest vom Glee Club. Am Ende der Folge sagt Will zu den Kids, dass sie dieses Musical nicht vor Publikum zeigen werden, sondern nur für den Glee Club. Zusammen performen [[The Time Warp|''The Time Warp]] da übernimmt er die Rolle von Eddie. In '''Ungeküsst verrät Mike Tina, wie Sam es schafft, sich erregt zu werden, und zwar, stellt er sich Trainerin Beiste vor. Tina meint, dass sie diesmal ausprobieren sollten und so gehen die beiden in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Tina sagt, dass sie noch Probleme bekommen könnte mit seinen Muskeln. Auf einmal sagt Tina "Beiste" und Mike ist verwirrt aber er wird auch eifersüchtig. Als Will dies alles erfährt, wird er sauer und möchte, dass die Jungs sich bei ihr Entschuldigen. So singen die Jungs den Mash-Up von Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. ''Nachdem Song umarmen sich alle. In 'Ersatzspieler' lernt der Glee Club Holly Holliday kennen. Da Will krank ist, übernimmt sie den Glee Club auf die Bitte von Kurt. Als sie in den Raum kommt, fragt sie die Runde was die gerne singen wollen. Keiner gibt ihr eine Antwort dann kommt von Puck den Vorschlag "Forget You". Sie übernimmt den Vorschlag und zusammen singen und tanzen sie zu dem Song. Später tanzt und singt er zu ''Singing In the Rain/Umbrella. '''Er ist noch in der Fantasie von Will zu sehen beim Song ''Make 'Em Laugh.'' thumb|left|194px|Mike konfrontiert Karofsky.In '''Amor muss verrückt sein zeigt sich, dass er immer noch ein Teil vom Football Team ist. Als alle Spieler zusammen in der Umkleide sind, konfrontieren sie Karofsky auf die Mobbing-Attaken auf Kurt. Mike sagt zusammen mit Artie, dass er damit aufhören solle, ansonsten gibt es stress. Die Situation eskaliert und Sam geht dazwischen und greift Karofsky an. Später sind die New Directions Mitglieder bei der Hochzeit von den Eltern von Kurt und Finn und performen zusammen ''Marry You''. Nachdem Finn noch seine Trauzeugen Rede gehalten hat, singt er ''Just the Way You Are'' für Kurt. Kurz darauf ist er traurig, dass Kurt auf die Dalton wechseln wird. In Special Education ist er in einer Arbeitsbeziehung mit Brittany, weil die beiden zusammen für die Sectional Tanzschritte üben. Tina ist eifersüchtig und verändert ihren Look, weil Mike auf Cheerleader steht. Daraufhin geht sie zu Artie und spricht mit ihm darüber, aber er sieht dies alles nicht so eng wie sie. Später bei den Sectionals streiten sie sich alle miteinander und sagen, dass sie nicht mit dem jeweils anderen auf die Bühne gehen wollen. Als Will alle wieder beruhigt hat, gehen die doch gemeinsam auf die Bühne und performen mit den Tanzeinlagen von Mike und Brittany ''Valerie''. Später sieht man, dass Tina wieder normal geworden ist, da geben sie sich eine Asian Kuss. Danach performen sie zusammen ''Dog D''[[Dog Days Are Over|''ays Are Ov'er]]'.' In' A Very Glee Christmas''' kriegt er, das erste Mal einen Slushie ins Gesicht. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle versucht Beiste den Glee Club und das Football Team zusammen zubringen. Nachdem sie sich alle angeschrien und wieder beruhigt haben, performt das Football Team ''She's Not There''. Als es erneut zum Streit kommt und die Mädchen als Spieler für das Football Team einspringen müssen, wird Tina bei dem Spiel schwer zu Boden geworfen. Mike ist sehr besorgt und rennt zu ihr, er ist erleichtert, als er sieht, dass es ihr gut geht. Als die Spieler sich wieder vertragen haben und wieder ein Team sind, performen sie bei der Halbzeit vom Football Spiel mit dem Glee Club Thriller/Heads Will Roll. In Silly Love Songs kann man sehen wie er zum Song P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) tanzt, während Artie den Song singt. Der Song ist für Tina und Brittany zum Valentinstag. Später sieht man alle New Directions Mitglieder im Breadstix, sie schauen den Warblers zu, bei ihrer Performance zu ''Silly Love Songs''. In Comeback ist er ein Teil von Sam's Band The Justin Bieber Experience. Da kann man ihn bei dem Song Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) ''sehen. In '''Blame It on the Alcohol' ist er zusammen mit den anderen bei der Rachel Berry House Party. Es betrinken sich alle, das Ergebnis davon ist ein Kater am Montag in der Schule. Da kommt Artie mit einem Blood Mary, den der soll helfen bei dem Kater. Alle trinken davon und performen zusammen [[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|''Blame It (On The Alcohol)]]. Später trinken die immer noch weiter und diesmal bringt Rachel ihre Reste zusammen gemixt mit. Kurz darauf performen sie [[Tik Tok|''Tik Tok]] und Brittany übergibt sich auf Rachel. In Sexy hat Mike keine wichtige Rolle, er performt zu Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) und schaut sich die Performance zu Afternoon Delight an. In Original Song fährt er die Slushie Maschine, bei der Performance zu ''Loser Like Me'', mit Konfetti gefüllt vor. In A Night of Neglect tanz er bei der Benefiz Veranstaltung zu Bubble Toes. In Born This Way erzählt er, dsas Tina Kontaktlinsen trägt, weil sie ihre Augenfarbe nicht mag. Später ist er der Tanzpartner von Finn beim Song I've Gotta Be Me ''und singt naher zu ''Born This Way (Song), trägt dabei ein T-Shirt, das aussagt, dass er nicht singen kann. In Rumours redet er mit den anderen über Sam. Später singt er beim Song Don't Stop mit. In Prom Queen geht er zusammen mit Tina und Brittany zum Abschlussball. Da kann man auch die drei zusammen tanzen sehen. Bei Jar Of Hearts ''kann man Tina und Mike beim leidenschaftlichem Kuss sehen. ''Dancing Queen ''ist der Finaletanz für alle. In '''Funaral' ist Jesse bei den New Directions zu besuchen und da meint er, dass Mike nicht singen soll, sondern nur tanzen. Später bei der Beerdinung von Jean Sylvester singt er bei Pure Imagination ''mit. In '''New York' sitzen sie alle zusammen und essen am Big Apple mit dem Gedanken mehr die Stadt kennen zu lernen, aber Finn muss alle immer daran erinnern, dass sie noch ein paar Songs zu schreiben haben. Bei I Love New York/ New York New York ''tanzen und singen sie sich durch die Stadt als Inspration für die anstehenden Songs. Nachts fragt Finn alle, ob es in Ordnung wäre, ob er und Rachel ein Duett singen würden. Mike sagt, dass es ihm egal ist, solange es ihnen den Sieg bringt. Später singt er zusammen mit Artie, Sam und Puck '' Bella Notte. Bei den Nationals performt er zusammen mit den anderen Light Up The World. Jedoch haben die es nur auf den Platz 12 geschafft. Beziehungen [[Tina Cohen-Chang|'Tina Cohen-Chang']] :Hauptartikel: Tina-Mike Beziehung Sie und Mike sind seit Anfang der zweiten Staffel, dass einzige Paar, dass ohne weitere Probleme miteinander ausgekommen. Die beiden verlieben sich in einem Asiaten Camp ineinander. Seit dem hat Tina ihm des Öfteren die Liebe gestanden. Mike scheint sie sehr zu lieben, er auch des Öfteren mit ihr und seinen Eltern zusammen essen. Des Weiteren wurde angedeutet, dass Tina ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Mike verloren hat. Tanz 'Tänzer (In einer Performance)' Staffel Eins *Dream a Little Dream ('Der Traum macht die Musik)'' Staffel Zwei *Make 'Em Laugh (''The Substitute'') *P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing) (''Silly Love Songs'') *Bubble Toes (''A Night Of Neglect'') *I've Gotta Be Me (''Born This Way'') '''Haupt-Tänzer (In einer Gruppennummer) Staffe Eins *It's My Life/Confessions Part II ('Angeregte Organismen)'' *Hate on Me ''(Spielverderberspiele)'' *Gives You Hell ''(Hallo Hölle!)'' Staffel Zwei *Billionaire (Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten) *Toxic (Britney/Brittany) *Valerie (Special Education) Songs '''Solos (in einem Duett) Staffel Zwei *Sing! (Tina) (Duette) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Zwei *Marry You (Amor muss verrückt sein) Trivia *Wird oft "Other Asian" genannt *Seine Tanzpartnerinnen sind meistens Tina oder Brittany *Ist der beste Tänzer unter den Glee Jungs *Sagt er könne nicht singen, trotzdem singt er oft im Hintergrund mit *Ist zusammen mit Finn und Puck im Spanisch Unterricht *Er ist das elfte Mitglied der New Directions *Wird mit Beginn der dritten Staffel ein Hauptcharakter *Hat öffentlich gesagt, dass er Tina Cohen-Chang liebt *Er ist die #28 (Staffel 1), dann #22 bei den McKinley Titans (Staffel 2) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:William McKinley High School Student